


Ryokuryuu's Magic Touch

by RollZero



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Married Couple, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Hair Kiss with Yona & Jae-haPart of my Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters Series, Yona is obsessing over her unruly hair and her new husband has an idea how to make it behave. Total Fluff





	Ryokuryuu's Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt “I WANT THE K!” #13 Hair Kiss – Here we go! I have just the idea for this one ^^

“ **Arrrrggghhh** ever since my hair grew back it’s returned to being just as unruly as before.” Yona growled in frustration as she ran her hairbrush through her hair vigorously, unable to get the frizzy curls to behave. She grumbled as she looked at the mirror in the bedroom they had to stay in at the inn for the night and just sighed, twisting her mouth as she recalled those days back in the palace when she used to obsess over her hair and always got upset that she couldn’t get it to behave… Especially when it rained like it had last night. When they arrived in town, Yoon brought up her pregnancy and insisted that they had to find an inn to stay at for the night. While she appreciated having a room just for her husband and herself, she was embarrassed that he would be able to wake up and see how messy her crimson hair got in the morning! Once she realized this, she leapt from the bed and immediately started brushing it, but then she caught her Green Dragon’s amused reflection in the mirror and figured out that he had been watching her this whole time. “… Are you laughing at me, _husband_?” she asked with a slight glare as she turned around.  
   
Jae-ha chuckled as he shook his head, putting his red pocket mirror away as he had been using it while tidying his own hair. “Of course not my dear, just it’s so very rare to see you obsessing over your hair like this. Outside of that time you insisted you smell when-“  
   
“Hey! I am a girl after all!” Yona protested, huffing as she placed her hands on her hips. Her cheeks reddened just thinking about that time after she had been rescued in Sei. “… It’s just that after my hair was cut short, it stopped acting up so much for a while… Now that most of it has grown back it’s getting unruly again. When we were in Xing Princess Tao’s servants really worked on my hair so much that I swear it got spoiled being pampered like that so now it’s acting up like it used to. Also it was always ten times worse after rain or if I wore something on my head.” She sighed and shook her head.  
   
“Would you like some help?” Jae-ha offered, standing up and strolling over, hugging his wife from behind, nuzzling her cheek.  
   
Yona flushed a bit as he held her, especially when he’d rub her stomach where their growing child was. “… You’re welcome to try, just I’ll warn you my hair is extremely stubborn.” She said as she twirled one lock with her finger.  
   
“It suits you, love.” The Ryokuryuu chuckled, releasing her as he grabbed the brush and began running it through her crimson locks.  
   
Yona raised an eyebrow at that, looking at him through the reflection in the mirror. “... Are you trying to say I’m stubborn or something, husband?”  
   
“Do I have to say it?” Jae-ha laughed, brushing the same bit several times because the hair kept going back to how it grew in various directions. “I love that about you, too.”  
   
Yona blushed as she folded her arms in a pout. “You and Hak insist I’m too stubborn about some things…”  
   
“It's another proof of your strength, dearest, the same power that won't let you back down when somebody tells you to stay down.” Jae-ha continued undeterred, brushing her hair calmly, again and again, not giving up either despite how unruly it was.  
   
The princess smiled at that. “Not like you'd ever let somebody tell you to stay down or chain you down either, right husband?” she giggled a bit. “Having fun with my hair by the way?”  
   
“That's right, and that's why I understand you being like this, it's quite a charming similarity we share.” Jae-ha said, then snorted and added. “Of course, it is quite pleasant to work with, dearest.” Still, he began brushing it more vigorously, clearly also stubborn to get it to behave.  
   
Yona giggled at that. “Back when it was longer, the servants at the palace used to give up after an hour or so of brushing it without results, but still good luck.” she smiled though. “I'm glad about that, it's nice to have someone understand...”  
   
“Heh, no wonder... but they weren't me, so...” Jae-ha blinked, then smirked wide. “I know, let's try this.” He leaned in and kissed Yona’s hair, then tried brushing it again.  
   
The redhead felt her cheeks burn when she felt his lips at her hair. “J-Jae-ha?! What are you…?”  
   
“You know, my hair doesn't always behave, either... This is a little trick I've had done to me before.” Jae-ha explained as he tried brushing that bit of hair again.  
   
“Really? I imagine it was probably some cute girl.” Yona snorted a laugh, just picturing her husband at the Red Light having this done back in Awa.  
   
“ _Actually_... Well, it was Captain Gigan that taught me this.” Jae-ha revealed, brushing his wife’s hair and looking up close. “... Hey, I think it's working!” He smiled.  
   
Yona blinked a few times at that in surprise. “Really? Wow... She really is like a mom to you.” she giggled a bit. “Maybe all it needed was a little love, my father used to say my mother could get it to behave.”  
   
“Really? Well then...” Jae-ha considered it for a moment, then smiled and said. “If that's what it takes then I will give it all the love that it needs.” And he began to kiss and brush the redhead’s hair more, stubbornly working on it until he finally ensured his wife could show up with neatly brushed, tidy hair today.  
   
Yona giggled as she had caught sight of herself in the mirror with her husband behind her kissing and brushing at her hair, she smiled seeing it behave better for a change. “Looks like you have the magic touch after all, husband.”  
   
“If you say so... It seems I have finally found the way to repay you for all those wonderful things you do to my leg, Yona Dear.” Jae-ha replied with another kiss at her crimson locks, grinning wide and brushing her hair lovingly.  
   
Yona's cheeks burned brightly when the Green Dragon mentioned how she did certain things to his leg. “I suppose so.” she giggled a bit.  
   
Jae-ha smiled, adding a brief. “I love you, princess of my heart.” And continued kissing and brushing her hair with a fervor and zeal that proves a loving husband.  
   
Yona smiled warmly at that, closing her eyes and just enjoying this time with him as he continued to show her hair affection, eventually placing the crimson dragon hairpin he had given her into her hair, the emerald stones shining off the reflection in the mirror. “I love you too, protector of my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an RP my lovely Bookman did with me ^^ No particular place in the AU it takes place, maybe around the Crimson Emerald Rays Chapter 'The Newlyweds Tent'


End file.
